


Pregnant and idole

by Fraise777_Dodu



Series: Mpreg one-shots around idolish7 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fluff, Lots of love <3, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraise777_Dodu/pseuds/Fraise777_Dodu
Summary: Mitsuki is pregnant, cook with his brother and have some sweet time with Nagi.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Series: Mpreg one-shots around idolish7 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782247
Kudos: 23





	Pregnant and idole

**Author's Note:**

> I thank Kitkatless who helps me with the translation ^^

“I’m home guys!”

Mitsuki comes into the room, saluting his friends with his hand and holding his big belly with his other.

It’s been 6 and a half months now since the beginning of his pregnancy. 2 years earlier, his brother, Iori and his husband Riku had a wonderful child and Mitsuki absolutely loves him and take his responsibility as an uncle really seriously. Sure, he loves being an uncle, but this baby made him want to have a child on his own so much that he and his husband finally decided to take a step further. And here he is, big belly in one hand, hurting back in the other.

Nevertheless, being pregnant does not mean stopping all activities. It’s in fact, quite the contrary: Mitsuki has been more and more active lately. Just now for instance, he comes back from an outdoor performance where he moves, sings and dances all he can despite his large stomach.

“Mitsuki, my love!” a voice rises in the room, “How was it?”

Nagi strides toward his small lover, arm prepared for a hug before Mitsuki makes a move to reject him.

“It was really entertaining! But no hug for now, I have still things to do.”

“Oooh… Mitsuki, you can’t just leave me without any hug…” 

The little man ignores him. Mitsuki never knows whether Nagi is really hurt or just joking but that’s part of his charm and Mitsuki absolutely loves it.

All this dancing and moving makes the pregnant man hungry, and his situation doesn’t help, so he starts walking towards the kitchen.

“You’re hungry?” Sogo asks while standing up from the sofa, “You might be tired, I can cook dinner if you want to.”

Hearing this, Tamaki glances at Mitsuki with a terrified face… Then Yamato… Then Iori… He looks behind him and see his blonde husband with the same look.

“I’m fine, I need to move a lot or else I won’t sleep. Perhaps I’m pregnant but I want to be active.”

“Oh… If you say so.” A quite disappointed Sogo answers while everyone sighs, relieved, “Call me if you need me!”

Mitsuki was relieved too, he knows that if Sogo cooked, not only will the kitchen be upside-down, but they would also eat meals that destroy the mouth. So, he begins cooking. However, the scent of the food starts making the pregnant man hungry… and his children too.

“Ouch! No kicking! Stop!” Mitsuki yells at his big moving bump while putting a hand on it in order to calm the hungry baby down.

Iori catches his loud brother up and take the panhandle which shakes due to Mitsuki’s moves.

“Are you okay?” The younger brother asks.

“Yeah but baby’s hungry-” he feels a loud stomach growl cutting him in the middle of his sentence and place his other hand on his lower stomach, “So do I.”

“I know you don’t want any help -Riku didn’t want any too when he was pregnant- but I can help you hold the panhandle or reach ingredients if you want to.”

“I’m proud to have a little brother like you!” the older one tousles his brother’s hair smiling, “Where’s Riku and your son?”

“The little guy had trouble to sleep so Riku went to cradle him but he fell asleep too.”

“How sweeOUCH!” The little guy kicks again, “OH YOU!”

“Whoa, that was a hard kick. I don’t remember Riku receiving that kind of kicks.” Iori says surprised.

“I bear my and Nagi’s child, what did you expect.” Mitsuki tells, rubbing his belly to calm the child.

“You have a point.”

Then, the two brothers resume their cooking. Iori’s help turns out to be much more useful than his brother suspects since the baby carries on kicking his father’s stomach harsher and harsher making Mitsuki moan.

They finally manage to get the dinner ready and bring it to the living room.

“Hi Riku! Hi little guy!” Mitsuki puts the dinner on the table and shake his hand to a sleepy Riku and his child who is playing on the ground.

“Hi Mitsuki!” The sleepy one says before getting up.

“Tired?” Iori asks to his husband, rubbing his eyes.

“Not really, don’t worry”

Iori then grabs his lover by the waist and kisses him on the lips.

“Unkie’s big!” Iori and Riku’s child says.

The uncle then goes down to his nephew’s height.

“Yeah! Soon, you’ll see your cousin!” Mitsuki smiles at his brother’s child.

“It’s moving!” The boy answers.

“It’s because he didn’t see his papa enough!” Nagi exclaims.

“I think it’s because he’s hungry, so I propose we eat before dinner’s getting cold.” Mitsuki frowns at his husband.

“Oooh… Mitsuki… You’re tearing my heart apart!”

The smaller dad pretends he didn’t hear anything and sit at the tables along with the other members of Idolish7 and Riku’s child.

Dinner is as filled with life as usual. Sogo scolds Tamaki again for eating too fast before getting drunk with Yamato, Riku helps his son cutting his vegetables and meat and Iori tries to make him eat his greens, and Mitsuki’s craving forces him to eat way more than usual.

After dinner, the dark-haired dad brings his child to bed along with Riku. The pregnant man stretches and tells his husband:

“I’m going to bed. You’re coming?”

“Yeah! Of course!” The blonde man jumps like an excited puppy.

The couple then go to their room and the pregnant man sits on the bed, both hands on his tummy, his husband sits next to him and starts rubbing his hurting back.

“Aaaagh… I feel sick… I think I ate too much again…” The smaller dad says while grabbing his hurting stomach when his lover puts a hand on it too.

“Is that better?” The blonde asks.

“Yeah… At least the baby stops kicking… Nagi, do you think I’m fat?” He turns to look at the taller dad in the eyes.

“Oh no! Absolutely not! You’re just pregnant!” Nagi reassures.

“Yeah but… I feel like I’m bigger than other pregnant people who are as far along as I am.”

“That’s probably because you’re smaller and you-”

“I don’t allow you to finish this sentence!” The orange-haired cuts and pulls the blonde’s hair.

“Ouch! Noooo! I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” Nagi yells making Mitsuki stops, “You’re gorgeous my love. You’re really beautiful, don’t think otherwise.”

“Oh... Nagi, you’re making me blush you idiot…” The pregnant man says while blushing, “Well, it’s time for “you know what””

“Yahoo!” The happy father shouts.

Mitsuki then proceed to slowly reveal his large bump that was previously hidden behind his orange sweatshirt. Nagi gets up and kneel in front of the big stomach.

“Uh?” He says surprised.

“Oh yes, I forgot heh heh! I let my fans kiss my tummy and some had lipstick, so it stayed. You’re not jealous?”

“Me? Absolutely not! I’ll even kiss everywhere they kissed before!” He says before kissing above every stain.

“You’re not going to kiss above every single stain. Hey! You’re tickling me!” He chuckles.

While Nagi is kissing more and more the pregnant man belly, the baby starts kicking.

“Ouch!” Mitsuki shouts, “You’re happy now? You woke them up!”

“Shhh~” Nagi kindly rubs his husband’s tummy which makes the baby moves slower.

“You’re really his father, he’s so calm now.” The pregnant man smiles.

“Say hello to your daddy little baby~” He carries on rubbing before standing up, “And now…”

Nagi takes Mitsuki by his shoulder and Mitsuki grabs Nagi by his waist. They both come closer to each other and kiss passionately.

“Aaaaaawn…” Yawns the smaller dad.

“You’re cute when you yawn Mitsuki.”

“If you say so… Well, I feel sleepy… I might go to bed for real.”

“So do I my love.”

So, they clothe themselves and lay on the bed.

“You’re not getting a bigger pyjama?” Nagi asks looking at his husband’s undercover bump.

“No, I wanna feel the baby moving.” Mitsuki puts a hand on his belly.

“Mitsuki, I love you~”

“I love you too, Nagi…”

The taller dad gently kisses his lover’s forehead and gather him in a warm hug. They then fall asleep together, bringing them and their baby to the dream world.


End file.
